


Fairy tales are mostly overrated

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Garcia had it in her plans to fall in love. It’s not like Hotch can shake Haley off of his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tales are mostly overrated

Written for the [Criminal Minds Prompt Meme on LJ](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/) \- [Round Four: lyrics](http://cmpromptmeme.livejournal.com/1638.html?thread=182630#t182630)

Prompt: Hotch/Garcia - ‘Cause I’ve relied on my illusions / To keep me warm at night / But I denied in my capacity to love / I am willing, to give up this fight

*

Life isn’t simple, she knows it. She knows that Hotch knows it too. But they dance around the possibilities anyway. It almost feels like burning.

“I want to spend my life with you.” And it’s frightening.  _No, don’t ask so much_. Because life is so short and so long at the same time and full of chances to mess everything up.

They kissed once, when it was late and Hotch needed comfort and love. And Garcia needed those things too. So they kissed and cried and it was scary as hell to connect in that level. It came and went and then it settled into their guts.

“I won’t say I love you.”

It keeps them awake at night. Besides the pain in their chests, this game keeps them up at night, restless dreams and empty meanings. Some mornings, the sunlight finds them both in the same bed, breathing the same breath. _But I love you anyway_. Breakfast should be in silence but it isn’t and they talk and wait for something to happen that would tell them this is just another dream.

“Commitment is scary.”

“It is.”

And they don’t mention it anymore. They walk around each other, fearful and thinking about promises they won’t ever say out loud. It’s mostly a routine by now, living in synchronicity somehow, without hoping for anything in particular, fearing the day would come when their path will finally bifurcate.  _Can I ask more of you?_  Hoping things won’t change too quickly even when they know they can adapt.

It’s not like Garcia had it in her plans to fall in love. It’s not like Hotch can shake Haley off of his memory.

“I might love you after all.” The voice is filled with joy. And they kiss like that first time and it’s magical. Actually no, it’s not, but living a life with someone who makes you smile is the closest they can get to a happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this drabble is so weird!


End file.
